Another new student at Ouran!
by Animelee12 small-demonic-angel
Summary: LeeAnne Fisher is coming into Ouran to get a good education. But, when she meets her helper she has to meet everyone in the Host Club.
1. Welcome to Ouran

_Sorry about taking off the Yuki/Ennaeel story off...I felt too pressured to write it and got angry with it! Now for those who don't know about Ouran High School Host Club, I'd advise you look it up before reading this! Otherwise you wouldn't know what the heck I was talking about! I promise this story I'm sticking with! Have fun! **the small demonic angel**_

* * *

"So, you're Haruhi Fujioka…?" I said looking at the person in front of me "But…in the acceptance letter they told me that you were a g-."

"Great student?" said two voices covering my mouth "That's correct she spends too much time studying!"

"Sounds like something Tamaki-sempai would say... and would you two let her go! You're scaring her!" Haruhi said.

"Fine," said the voices in unison. I turned around and saw a pair of totally gorgeous twins. "We are the Hitachiin brothers. Who are you?"

"Don't be rude guys. Her name is LeeAnne Fisher. She's the transfer student from America and she's on a scholarship like me so I was assigned to help her out," Haruhi explained.

"Oh. And the superintendent must have forgotten about you being in the Host Club and wrote down your true gender…" said the twin who parted his hair to the right.

"At least we know where milord gets it…"said the other whose hair was parted to the left.

"Um- What are your names?" I asked them and they looked at me strangely.

"We told you," they said "We're the Hitachiin brothers."

"No. I mean your first names…did I say that right?" I said looking at Haruhi because my Japanese wasn't as good as theirs.

"Yes but they're just being difficult with you," she sighed then pointed to each one "That is Kaoru and that is Hikaru. You won't be able to tell them apart for awhile so get used to them picking on you."

"Awe. We won't do that….." they said together then grinned "well, not this early."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked but it was time for class to start and they sat down.

After all the classes were done, it was study period. Except everyone stood around and talked.

"Is this a free period?" I asked Haruhi and the twins.

"Yes, and we're trying to get Haruhi to get us more commoner coffee," said a twin.

"Commoner?" I said.

"Oh. You're a commoner too, aren't you?" said the other twin "That's what we call people who aren't rich."

"That's a bit insulting and conceded, isn't it?" I said "How can you stand this everyday, Haruhi?"

"I'm used to it…" she sighed and I realized that she wasn't wearing a girl's uniform. "You can stay here and just follow the twins when it's time to go to the club room."

"You're leaving!" I asked grabbing onto her arm.

"I'll be back. Just stay with Hikaru and Kaoru. They should take care of you," she said smiling like a mother would to a child. Then she left.

"I wonder how we're gonna explain her to milord," said Hikaru (I'm starting to tell them apart! And only in a few hours! ).

"We'll just say that she's a friend of Haruhi and remind him about her being the transfer student later," said Kaoru.

"Who is "milord"?" I asked.

"He's a second year student named Tamaki Suoh. He is president of the Host Club!" said a girl with light brown hair. "But I'm the manager! My name is Renge Houshakuji!"

"N-nice to meet you…" I said nervously because she surprised me. "I'm LeeAnne Fisher."

"Oho! You are new to Ouran aren't you?" she squealed "You don't know about the Host Club do you? It's a club of men who only want to make girls happy!"

""Make girls happy"? And the two of you and Haruhi are in this club?" I asked the twins who nodded "But why would Haruhi do that?"

"Broke a vase that we were going to auction off and she has to work it off," said Hikaru.

"We fixed Haruhi's appearance and that was it," Kaoru said and looked at the clock "Looks like its show time."

"Time to go!" the twins said and grabbed my arms and dragged me at a run.

"Where are we going?" I yelled.

"To the club room," they answered and we soon burst through the doors of the 3rd Music Room which I associated with the club room.

There, I saw four other boys. And I had to admit…they were very handsome! A tall blonde turned when the doors banged open and looked a little surprised.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! What do you think you're doing!" he asked putting his hand up to his head.

"We're helping Haruhi's new friend, milord" they said standing me up and brushing the dust away from my skirt. "Haruhi told us to."

"F-Friend!" the guy who I figured was Tamaki because the twins called him 'milord' "S-So you know about her secret?"

I nodded thinking why should he care whether I know or not.

"I haven't seen you before…" said a boy with glasses and a folder in which he was writing in "Are you new?"

"Yes. I'm LeeAnne Fisher," I said curtsying because it seemed like a good idea.

"I'm Kyoya Ohtori. You must be the girl from America, right?" the glasses guy asked.

"America!" said Tamaki looking frazzled "Father didn't tell me about it!"

"He did. You just forgot about it, even when Haruhi told us that she would be assisting her," Kyoya said so coldly that I thought that I felt the harshness of a winter breeze when the comment wasn't even aimed at me.

"America!" said a cute short blonde boy holding a stuffed bunny "The teddy bear was invented there! Right, Takashi?"

A tall black haired guy nodded down at the blonde boy then nodded to me. I decided that that was his way of greeting people.

"Oh! Those two are Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai!" Tamaki said quickly "And I'm Tamaki Suoh!"

"I know who you are…" I said to him cocking an eyebrow and pointed to the twins "They told me about you."

"What! You shouldn't ever listen to a word they say!" Tamaki yelled "They will corrupt you and tell lies to you!"

"They don't look like they'd do that…" I shook my head in earnest "They did exactly as Haruhi said and brought me here."

Tamaki ran over to them and demanded what exactly they had said about him. The twins answered truthfully to an extent but Tamaki kept badgering them.

"I'm here," said a familiar voice and I turned to see Haruhi fumbling with a grocery bag of coffee.

"Let me help!" I said and grabbed the bag "Where should I put this?"

"Over in the snack closet…" she said looking surprised that I offered help "I'll get the door for you."

"Thanks," I said and hummed a bit as we walked across the room.

I put the jars of coffee in nice little rows and waltzed out of the closet (which could be considered as a storage room) and realized that the twins were staring at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"We're seeing if you'd be fun to play with," said Hikaru as Kaoru walked around me as if he were an inspector.

"She looks too smart," Kaoru confirmed "But playing with her might make her take back the good comment she made about us to milord…"

"Forget about it for now," Haruhi said "It's time to get ready because customers will arrive soon."

"C-customers! What should I do!" I began to panic while my mind was racing. Who would be the customers? Should I help serve tea? Should I even be here?

"You can do as you please," said Kyoya "You can be our servant for the day."

"Uh…sounds fun…" I said unsure of whether or not being a servant was a good or bad thing…

* * *

_Lengthy wasn't it? Well... I'm assuring you that the others will be shorter. Just keep reading_


	2. Hostess Club?

_Part 2! For any of my friends who want to be in this story too, just tell me how you want your character to act (and whether or not you want to be romantically connected to any of the characters) FYI: LeeAnne will get Kaoru Hitachiin_

* * *

My first day working with the Host Club was interesting, hard, confusing, and fun all at the same time! At first it was hard getting the tea and coffee (instant or not) to everyone, but it got easier as time went on.

One of the Host members would call me over and I would scurry over as fast as I could. Then I would be told if a person needed a refill or wanted something different and then I would get it for them.

I wouldn't actually call it servitude but I didn't like the word at all! But the conversations that I heard either made me nervous or helplessly anxious to hear more.

Like this one I heard between Tamaki and another girl…

"Master Tamaki, why are you so popular with the girls? It makes me jealous how they always talk about you…" a girl asked.

"You shouldn't be jealous when all I think about is you…" he said and grabbed her hand "In every girl I look at, I see your beautiful face!"

"Oh!" she blushed "But wouldn't that confuse you?"

"Yes, but I always punish myself for it…" a teary look at the girl and she melted.

"Master Tamaki! I forgive you! Don't cry!" she blurted with tears in her eyes too (but I could see hers were a bit more realistic).

Or with Hunny and Mori…

"Hunny-sempai, we brought you some cookies we made in our home economics class. Do you care to have some?" a girl and her friend asked.

"Umm…" Hunny thought "Wouldn't the cookies taste better if we shared them with everyone? Takashi, what do you think?"

"I agree with you," Mori said and a few girls gasped. I guess they hadn't heard Mori talk like me (I almost yelled "He speaks!" but kept my mouth shut).

"Right, right!" the girls chorused "Can we have a pitcher of milk, please?"

And with that I was sent running for milk thinking that what I witnessed would have been the cutest scene in a family movie if I didn't know that Hunny was older than me.

Kyoya's conversation was mostly business…

"Have you checked the Host Club website recently?" he had asked a group of girls before they left.

"Oh, no…"said one "Is it updated?"

"Miss, I will always take pleasure in updating the website for all of the wonderful women who enter these doors," he smiled "But, I asked to know if I should remind you to book reservations for the dinner party in three months. I'm expecting for it to be quit an event and might be booked solid. It would be a pleasure seeing you there and I'm giving a discount for a very limited time…"

"Book me now!" said the girl and then her friends quickly followed suit. This left me thinking that Kyoya was very good with business. This I respected and feared because I didn't know what I will be doing next!

I was somewhat freaked out while at the twins table…

"Kaoru, remember when we were little and mom took us to our first amusement park?" Hikaru said nudging his brother on the shoulder "Remember that you were too scared to go on the Farris Wheel!"

"Hikaru, we were only four and heights scared me back then!" Kaoru protested.

"But, don't you also remember me protecting you like this?" Hikaru got up and put his arms around Kaoru who looked up blushing "And I told you that if we were to fall, that I would never let you go…"

"But, that was so long ago…"Kaoru whispered "You shouldn't have to think that anymore…"

"I can't help it…" Hikaru let his head drop to Kaoru's shoulder "You are too precious to me…"

The girls were watching the scene with intensity. One girl whispered "Brotherly love is too beautiful!" under her breathe. Me? For some reason I couldn't breathe at all, for I had no clue that the twins had THAT sort of relationship. I had to turn away quickly or else I would have made myself believe what my imagination came up with.

I was finally able to sit down with Haruhi for a few minutes. I found that the girls would ask Haruhi polite questions and Haruhi would answer them politely back with a somewhat truthful answer that did not reveal her gender. But it seemed to make an effect on the girls around Haruhi that she was a kind and sensitive guy…? I had to remember that later when I'm talking to my friends in America.

For a minute I remembered the friends that I had left behind…BB was the first one to be thought of because she was jealous that I could not only visit Japan but live there for awhile too. She got mad at me and didn't say good-bye before I left…

"Miss LeeAnne?" I was woken out of my revery by Tamaki's voice "I've called for you several times. What were you thinking about? Were you imagining us together and I calling your name softly?"

"Wh-What!" I jumped "Why would I do that? I hardly know you!"

"U-uh…" he seemed to be dumfounded and hurt by my statement "Does that mean you don't like me?"

"I never said that…but you shouldn't automatically assume things about people," I said a little confused. But, he smiled and told me that I should do my job rather than daydream.

After all the customers left, there was still time to relax before school ended. I chose this time to chew out the blonde who had embarrassed me earlier.

"Tamaki!" I shouted angrily.

"Why do you sound angry?" he asked.

"You made me feel inferior in front of everyone! You didn't have to make a big deal that I was overlooking my past! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN MORE DESCREET!" I barreled down on him.

"Excuse me for a minute," he said and ran to Kyoya "What is she trying to say? Did I hurt her feelings?"

"More like, you hurt her pride. Plus, you assumed that she was fantasizing about you. Not a good thing to do to a person who isn't a customer, if you remember how Haruhi acts," Kyoya said and pushed up his glasses "I believe you should apologize."

"I'm right here!" I said annoyed.

"I'm sorry…" Tamaki said taking a deep bow "I will not treat you like that ever again."

"Apology accepted I guess…" I mumbled "But I don't think I want to just serve drinks and snacks."

"What do you want to do then?" Kyoya asked "Of course, it would be a temporary job because you won't need Haruhi's assistance in a few weeks."

"Temporary?..." I said "I was about to ask if I could be a member of the Host Club!"

"But you are a girl…" Tamaki said.

"So is Haruhi," I spat.

"She wasn't put into the club by choice," the twins said looking at me.

"Unless LeeAnne likes wearing boys clothes," said Hikaru smirking.

"That would be weird," Kaoru said "Mostly because all of today's customers

saw that you were wearing a girl's uniform…"

"I'm not a cross dresser!" I gasped "But you are right about the customers. I wouldn't 'host' them. I will be a hostess!"

"Do you mean to be the first lady in the Host Club?" Kyoya asked.

"No. But if you think about it, it will take any suspicion about Haruhi!" I cheered "Don't you think that that's a good idea, Tamaki?"

"And that would mean that Haruhi would get to stay in the club!" he said "YES! Since I established this club, there should be enough room for a hostess section as well! We will have not only the females' attention but the males' as well!"

"Do you really think this will work?" said Haruhi "There might not be that many girls willing to join the 'hostess' part of the club."

"Wait…so you're starting to say that I have to flirt with boys?" I asked. I wasn't the most forward girl in America, I actually kept to myself around guys.

"Not flirting. Making a man smile is the goal! Making him feel comfortable in your presence, and making him hope for a touch on the shoulder or hand to calm him down when he is tense. That is what you will help other girls to see when they come to training of being a hostess!" Tamaki said with such determination that I felt that I could actually go through with it.

"Ummm…can have some practice first?" I laughed nervously.

"Lee-chan! You should practice on us!" Hunny said and smiled "It would be fun!"

"We will announce that we have a hostess tomorrow. Then, in two weeks, we will announce that there is room for other hostesses to join," said Kyoya snapping a notebook shut before there was anymore protest. "Welcome to the club."

"Thanks!" I laughed as the school bell rang "This will be very fun!"

Later as we were almost at the apartment building Haruhi asked me about earlier.

"You told Tamaki-sempai that you were remembering your past. Was it a sad memory or a happy one?" she asked.

"I don't know…I was remembering the fight I had with my friend before leaving America," I explained "I told her that I was glad that I was going to Japan because it meant not seeing her again…but I miss her!" I had started to yell "She would be able to help me out with all this hostess stuff!"

"What you told her was heartless," Haruhi said "You should probably call her and apologize."

"Yeah but she might not even pick up the phone…"

We only had to cross the street to get to the apartment now. But I saw something that made me stop dead. There was a girl with a lot of baggage looking at the apartment building. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"BB! WHY ARE YOU HERE? I'M SORRY ABOUT WHAT I SAID!" I cried in English as she gasped.

"LeeAnne?" she asked "Is that the uniform? It's cute I can't wait to wear it!"

"Huh?"

"Maybe I should tell you that my acceptance letter for Ouran Academy got lost in the mail and I mistook it for not being accepted."

"And you got mad at me?" I turned my hug into a shaking motion "All this time you were mad at me for calling you jealous and you didn't even have to act like you were!"

"I'm taking that this is your friend?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah!" I said with a bit of spite in my voice "She became jealous when her letter got lost in the mail!"

"I was wondering when the other student would arrive…" Haruhi said then introduced herself.

"You could have told me that there was another person," I said.

"Well…at the time I wasn't sure you knew other person so I kept quiet about it…" she said.

"Hate to interrupt. But can I stay in your apartment, LeeAnne?" BB said with a funny smile.

"How did you find me anyways?" I asked.

"Cheapest place to stay," she said.

"You know what…Why not! I need your help anyways!" I said picking up some of her bags.

* * *

_Interestingly enough, I'm not following what I wrote down on paper before I started writing it on the computer... I wonder if other writers do this...? I like comments_


	3. Operation win their hearts!

_Hello people who read my story! I would have done this part sooner but I went through shock because of a horrible review someone gave me...cries remembering it but I'm over it and saying please don't send me bad reviews that are lengthy. If you don't like my story you can do 2 things. 1)Not read it any more (wow! that one sounds hard) 2) give me constructive criticism(not saying I totally screwed up the story and that I shouldn't be writing). See you at the end of this chapter_

* * *

That night I explained to BB how my day went even though I was too surprised to see that Haruhi lived in the upper part of the apartment we were staying in. 

"Aren't you tired at all?" I asked slumping down on the couch I bought. "I would think you'd be pooped after your flight…"

"Nope! Now tell me more about this Host Club! What do they do?" she said and jumped on the couch with me "I'll straighten your hair and make you pretty if you tell me everything!"

My hair has a natural curl that is so annoying that I keep my hair tied back most of the time. But, with BB's offer to make it straight and a chance to talk like an excited girl, I gave in.

"And then there are the Hitachiin twins…" I sighed. It was nearing midnight and my hair was a soft waterfall falling down my shoulders, but I couldn't stop talking. "Those two seemed okay when I first met them, but as the day progressed I started to have my doubts about them…"

"Doubts?" BB asked while painting her nails.

"They're never apart from each other and during the time we were at the club, they seemed…I don't wanna say it!" I said blushing.

"Say it! I won't tell!" BB demanded "Or I shall drink this nail polish and die!"

"Well…they were holding each other as if they had a deeper relationship with each other than any siblings…" I said "But I didn't like seeing them like that…It seemed fake but I still didn't want to look at it."

"You mean they're gay?" BB said grabbing my shoulders "And not only that but incestuous too! And what was the last part?"

"Nothing!" I yipped "We should get to bed! We're going to be dead tired in the morning!"

"You're hiding something," BB smirked "But I'll let it go for now…g'night!"

I turned out the lights and curled up in my blanket. I was afraid to tell my friend that I thought about liking the twins when I first met them. And I mean like-liking them! But how could anyone not like any of the Host members?

"Hello?" I heard Haruhi's voice outside the door "Is anyone there?"

"OH MY GOD! BB WAKE UP WE OVERSLEPT!" I yelled running to change into my uniform. "Haruhi please come in!"

"What are we going to do for lunch?" BB said wiping sleep things out of her eyes.

"If you have some supplies, I'll make something for you," Haruhi said putting down her school bag and looking for an apron.

"That would be too kind of you Haruhi, but-" I started to say but BB butt in with a "We would be so grateful if you did!"

We left the apartment faster than I thought we would and got to the school in no time.

"Wow! It's so big, LeeAnne!" BB shouted "Let's explore the campus during lunch!"

"But then we wouldn't get to eat the lunch that Haruhi made for us!" I sounded shocked "That would be rude!"

"Not if we eat while we explore," BB said sticking out her tongue.

"In case you haven't noticed, this place is high class!" I said gesturing around "You wouldn't only be considered unfit for this school, but will be a social outcast here too!"

"She's right," Haruhi said "You have to have your wits about you or you might get caught in a trap that you might not be able to get out of…"

"Are you talking about how you got into the Host Club?" I asked hoping for a chance to get the story from her.

"Yeah…" she sighed "But most of it was my fault because I did break the vase, and I didn't openly declare myself as a girl when I arrived either."

"So what does that have to do with you having to pretend you're a guy?" BB asked.

"Tamaki mistook me for a guy by the way I was dressed, and if the club has to reveal my true gender it might be ruin for the whole club," Haruhi said stepping into the classroom. "But I believe there is some other reason beneath what they told me…"

"Good Morning!" the twins greeted us "Another new friend?"

"I'm the other transfer student, BB!" BB said eyeing the twins up. "Not just a 'new friend'!" she nudged me and whispered "They are very cute!"

"So, are you ready to test your skills as a hostess?" Kaoru asked and I blushed.

"You shouldn't be nervous," Hikaru said "With your hair like this anyone would fall for you."

"Fall?" I asked looking at the smiling twins. "As in love?"

"Don't tease her!" Haruhi snapped "Class is about to start."

I sat behind Haruhi and BB sat behind Hikaru. What Hikaru had said made me feel uneasy. Is that what you do in Host Club? Make people fall in love with you? I wondered this until lunch time.

"Haruhi, you have to show them the cafeteria," the twins said together "You have to come and eat with us today!"

"Fine, fine," she said putting her notes in her bag. "Are you two okay with that?"

"YEAH!" BB shouted.

"Sounds good…" I mumbled looking at the twins smirking faces.

"What do you have in your lunch bag?" Kaoru asked pointing to the brown paper bag that I was holding.

"Something Haruhi made for us…" I said looking at it "Um, what did you make?"

"Rice with scrabbled eggs," Haruhi said "It's not gourmet, but it's food."

"I love rice!" BB said but I didn't notice because I saw the twins glance at each other before looking at me.

"Is there something wrong?" Hikaru asked draping an arm across my shoulder.

"You've been staring at us all morning," Kaoru finished copying his brother.

My heart began to beat like a humming bird's wings. I was about to shout 'Nothing' like I had with BB the night before but stopped myself. I could use this opportunity to practice my hostess abilities.

"Well…" I let my blush show "You two are just so cool…It would be fun to hang out sometime…" I looked both in the eye and smiled.

"Good job," they said. Kaoru tugged lightly on my hair as Hikaru said "We'll inform milord about your progress."

They walked on and Haruhi shrugged and followed. I was still paralyzed but I felt happy because of the twins praise. BB had stayed behind and was laughing.

"I see now! You like them!" she gasped in between breathes "Which one do you prefer? The one that tugged your hair? I think he likes you too!"

"Shut-up! I saw you working out whether or not to bug Hikaru by prodding him with your pencil!" I said through gritted teeth "You like him don't you?"

"Maybe…" BB said and pulled on my arm "C'mon they're ahead of us!"

As we entered the lunch room, there were a few murmurs here and there that caught my attention.

"There she is, the girl that Master Tamaki said is going to pilot the Hostess Club."

"They say she's from America and Haruhi is helping her!"

"I think they're talking about you," BB said when we sat down. "Man, I should try to get into this Hostess Club too!"

"Okay, you can join," I said and took out my lunch beginning to eat.

"Really?" BB almost spit on me "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Didn't you hear the girls talking?" I said "They said that I'm piloting the Hostess Club."

"But maybe you should ask this Tamaki guy first…" she said in a whisper as Haruhi and the twins sat with us. Then Tamaki and Kyoya sat down, then Hunny and Mori after that.

"It seems that you are gathering a reputation here," Kyoya said quietly "I hope you're looking for good members to join you."

"I really have no idea how people figured out so quickly…" I said looking at a pair of girls walking by and whispering "I'm not a social butterfly."

"You don't have to thank me now," Tamaki said extending his arms "I was so excited to spread the news about my new, and official, daughter that I did it during homeroom!"

"Daughter!" BB coughed "What are you talking about!"

"You're a new face," Tamaki said but answered quickly "I am the president of the Host Club. The king, the founding father. Therefore, in all sense I am the father."

"Okay, dad!" BB laughed but everybody else peered at her as if she was an alien.

"Sorry," I said forgetting that this was BB's first day here "I told my friend about the Hostess Club and she wanted to join. She's from America, too."

"Ah, the second transfer student?" Kyoya said marking a paper "That leaves one more person and she will be in our grade Tamaki."

"Kyoya! How do I not know about these new students!" Tamaki said as if he was going to cry.

"Your father tells me things as if I were a son to him," he said not looking at the sulky king "I try to tell you but you are always going on about any idiotic idea that comes in your head."

Again that cold breeze. Except everyone felt it. Tamaki felt it the most and went to cry in a corner.

"Umm," I ventured shaking the imagined snow off my shoulders "Is that 'one more person' someone we know?"

"Depends. Do you know a girl by the name of Em?" Kyoya asked adjusting his glasses.

"Em's coming!" BB and I squealed.

"I guess you know her?" Haruhi said showing some interest.

"Yup!" BB said "If anyone were to become part of the Hostess Club, Em would be the first on the list! Even though now I'm the first on the list…"

"Tamaki didn't say anything against having you in the club," Kyoya said to BB "So you shall go through the same test as LeeAnne. Good luck."

"That guy freaks me out," BB said and shivered.

"You'll get used to it," Haruhi said "You might want to eat your food before-"

"Milord! Come back! We have a secret to tell you!" the twins shouted to Tamaki.

"What secret do you know? Is it something my father told you?" he mumbled.

"Milord, you should be more observant of your surroundings," Hikaru said.

"Because the food that LeeAnne and BB have was made by Haruhi's delicate hands," Kaoru finished.

"Haruhi's homemade cooking!" Tamaki suddenly came to life as if he swallowed a sugar pill "I would like to trade!"

"But it's good," I said looking at my dish.

"Depends what you're trading!" BB with venom "It could be something worse!"

"Actually, the food is very good here," Haruhi said "It's just that it is all too expensive for me to buy."

"See? See?" Tamaki was hopping up and down "Haruhi says it's good so I'll just go buy another lunch for the other person and we'll make a trade…"

"Wait!" I had an idea that was common in the United States where, most of the time, we couldn't trade whole lunches for some reason…I assumed it was a germ free rule the teachers made up. "We will give you part of our lunch for two parts of your lunch."

"Okay," Tamaki said blinking and sat down as we put a little of our food onto a plate on his tray. Tamaki placed a desert looking food in front of us and we split it.

"On the count of three," BB said.

"One. Two. Three!" we all put a mouthful into our mouths.

BB and I chewed carefully. It was a desert. Rich, creamy, and it seemed to dance along our taste buds like a Russian ballet.

"Beautiful…" BB said dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Sweet…" I mumbled.

"Marvelous!" shouted Tamaki "I demand more!"

"No thank you," BB said curtly "I'm full."

She was done with her food, even her potion of the desert. Tamaki looked sad but only for a moment for he realized that I had one more mouthful.

"Miss LeeAnne?" he asked smiling "I'll give you a cupcake."

"NO! I want can finish it on my own!" I said covering my plate.

"But it's one more bite…!" Tamaki pleaded so I scooped the last bit into my mouth. I thought I heard breaking glass. "How…how could she do that? I've been a good father…" he was back in the corner and the twins were laughing.

"We should've had a camera!" Kaoru laughed using his brother as a support.

"Better than Haruhi!" Hikaru was pounding his fist on the table "Combined effort! Just for that, BB also gets approval from us!"

I glanced at BB and saw her face in a surprised shock before she burst into giggles too. I joined in because laughter is very infectious.

Later in the club room, BB and I were trying to figure out how to get the rest of the members to approve so that we would be official members.

"You two should not be here!" Tamaki said so sharply we jumped.

"Why not?" we asked in confusion.

"Because I do not approve of you becoming a member after what you did at lunch!" he said like the royalty he sort of was "To be embarrassed in such a manner!"

"Milord, they only stopped you from being a glutton! Leave them be," the Hikaru said.

"You're just mad because of the way LeeAnne ate the food right in front of your face…" It was as if they were bored with the joke now.

Tamaki turned to yell at the twins for influencing us. We really didn't learn anything from them but they acted like Tamaki wasn't even there. Meanwhile, Hunny had skipped over.

"Lee-chan, BB-chan, you hurt Tama-chan's feelings really badly," Hunny said as Mori came over too "Maybe he'll forgive you if you apologize and then you can be in the club."

"You think so?" I asked him and looked at Mori.

"He still seems really steamed up about it though…" BB said frowning and turning to Hunny with teary eyes. "It would be a shame to make enemies in this school so fast…And with people such as yourselves! I came to Japan because I wanted to explore the amazing culture only to find hate!"

"We don't hate you," Hunny said swinging his bunny toy "Right Takashi? They didn't do anything to us."

"So…you want us to be in the club?" I asked and Mori nodded "Thanks Hunny! Thanks Mori!"

BB and I must have been on the same track of mind because we both jumped up to hug these two guys who had given us hope. After that we walked over to the still yelling Tamaki.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Suoh…" I said bowing "I was just hungry from lack of a breakfast. I had only and apple and wasn't keen on parting with my food."

"Same goes for me," BB said "We would be eternally grateful if you allowed us to stay…"

"Huh?" he asked because he had to stop in mid sentence.

"Please accept our deepest apologies, father!" I said with a fake passion.

"Please, daddy…" BB said catching on and clutched her hands together in a beggar's pose keeping the tears from before and looking at him with puppy dog eyes. A trait I'm sure she learned from her dog, Dakota.

"Father? Daddy?" Tamaki seemed to be melting. "Of course. I now understand why you want to be in this club…"

"EH?" BB and I gasped.

"Since you are in Japan and away from your real families you need something to fill that emptiness, right?"

BB and I nodded because it was the only thing we could think of at this point.

"I then forgive you because it will make my daughters happy and that is what the whole purpose of Host Club is about. To make women happy."

"So it isn't flirting?" BB asked in such a tone that I had to laugh.

"No," Tamaki said "Only doing what ever you can to make the customer happy…"

"Okay! Thanks for clearing that up for me dad!" BB said then put her hand out to give him a hand shake.

I began to walk back to the spot that I had chosen but Tamaki called me back saying the club was about to start and we needed to welcome everyone.

"By the way, Lee-chan," Hunny whispered "Takashi and I approve of you being here."

"Thanks, and by the way for you," I said thinking that that must of sounded weird in Japanese "I like your bunny; it reminds me of my Lammy."

"Oh! You have a stuffed animal too?"

"Yeah! But keep quiet about it!" I said quickly "It would be embarrassing."

"Okay, but you should bring Lammy to school someday. She might get lonely."

"And that way Lammy will have a new friend."

Our conversation had to end because customers had opened the door. Except there were a few guys that were curious to see the hostesses. I chose a shy looking guy.

"Hello, my name is LeeAnne. I see that it is your first time here. Please sit down while I get some refreshments," I said taking him gently by the arm and leading him to a table "What would you like to drink?"

"Tea would be fine, thank you," he said in rushed words.

I looked for BB and found her dancing inside a circle of six guys thinking that if she wanted to be the most requested hostess, I truly wouldn't mind. I then hurried with the tea and almost spilt it. But the shy guy helped me when I almost fell. I thanked him telling him that it would have been horribly wasteful of me if I spilt the tea that was his.

"I wouldn't have minded," he said "It would have been an accident and humans aren't perfect."

"I wish most guys were as understanding as you," I said thinking about humans not being perfect and remembering one who thinks he is. "The world would be more at peace. Could you tell me your name so I could record what you said in my personal log?"

"I'm- My name is Hiroshi," he said awkwardly. I thought I saw him blush as he turned his head away.

"It's nice to meet you Hiroshi!" I smiled and then patted the table "You better drink your tea before it gets cold!"

And that was my first customer as a hostess. The next thing on my agenda was to get Haruhi and Kyoya to allow us to stay. I'm hoping Haruhi will be kind but I'm not to sure with Kyoya…

* * *

_Well...thanks for sticking around... remember good reviews please! It boosts my self-esteem! I save them because they make me feel good Oh! Right now I'm at a blank with Kyoya...how can my little person get him to allow her into the club?...or should I just make him not care?... I'll think on it!the small demonic angel .(see the person going 'ooooo' with starry eyes!)_


	4. Here comes Em

_Okay for some reason I can't get the ruler to come out so I have to just write a note like this. Does everyone think the story is going in the wrong direction? If not, good. If so, I would love constructive criticism P.S. Lammy is my real stuffed animal!_

After we were done with our hosting duties, we took a visit to the airport to greet Em. At first, I planned on just going with just Haruhi and BB but the others intervened.

BB and I were talking about how Em was bringing BB's dog Dakota when Tamaki approached us.

"You did a good job today!" he said putting a hand on each of our shoulders "Makes me proud to be a father!"

BB jumped out of his reach "Thanks but fathers don't really touch their daughters so much!" she giggled.

Tamaki's jaw dropped as the twins came over laughing.

"Is he being a pervert again?" Kaoru asked smiling.

"He can't stop touching women to save his life!" Hikaru said and Tamaki's hand flew off of my shoulder. BB put her hands up and the twins gave her a double high five. I felt a pang of envy.

"That was not my intentions you devils!" Tamaki yelled "I was just complimenting them!"

"Should we be going to the airport, BB?" I asked though all the noise "We could have Haruhi come and help us with Em's bags." I said and went to go ask Haruhi.

"Wait!" Tamaki said "As club president, I will have to escort you to the airport and then to your apartments!"

"No!" BB said quickly "Em's our friend and we want to introduce Haruhi first!"

"I'll come because your friend is in our class," Kyoya said shutting a binder with a snap "She sounds like an interesting person."

"Were you listening to our conversations!" BB gasped.

"If Milord and Kyoya are going we're going, we're going," the twins said and I felt my heart jump.

"Takashi can we go?" Hunny asked and Mori nodded.

"Wait! Why do you all have to come?" BB yelled and jumped up and down. Meanwhile, I saw Tamaki putting his pointer fingers together and mutter "But I wanted to escort Haruhi home…"

Then it hit me…Tamaki Suoh has a crush on Haruhi! How on earth shall I use this valuable information...I hoped it will come to me in good time. But, we had to get to the airport quickly or else Em and the rest of us would have to walk around at night! That scared me because I've always had nightmares of being kidnapped.

"It's no use, BB! Why don't we let them come…?" I said and all of the guys cheered.

"Our first adventure to the commoner airport!" Tamaki shouted.

"I'm glad for your enthusiasm," Haruhi said "Because we're walking to the train station to get there."

The walk to the train station was as interesting as anything. Tamaki and the twins talked excitedly about what they might experience in an airport (I guess their families all have private jets…), Hunny was riding on Mori's back, and Kyoya was on his cell phone canceling and redirecting car routes.

"Sorry about this," Haruhi said to BB and I "You have to be careful when mentioning things around these guys or else they're imaginations are bound to run wild."

"I'm sure Em wouldn't mind," I said trying to imagine Em's surprise as she's greeted by the whole Host Club.

"They all invited themselves! Pigs!" BB grumbled crossing her arms.

"They're just bored. Let them do what ever they want. That is how I handle them," Haruhi said "And if things get too personal you have to tell them and they'll stop."

"Wow! Nice incite, Haruhi!" I laughed "You know these guys from top to bottom!"

"Not really," she replied and we were at the ticket machine.

"Use this Haruhi," Kyoya said handing her a card "Use it for a ticket for everyone."

"This is the card that has the money my stuff made from the online shop, isn't it?" she asked looking at it.

"It wouldn't matter if it was. You'd still be paying," he replied fixing his glasses so they gleamed making him look like a demon.

When we got our tickets and boarded the train, everything seemed fine until Hunny started to cry.

"It's too crowded in here! I can't move!" he wailed like a child.

"Shhh. Its okay, Mitsukuni. Here is Bun-bun," Mori said handing him the rabbit and a lot of people cheered. It was weird enough getting attention with our uniforms…

I heard a few people say stuff like "Look Ouran students!" "Oh, my! What beautiful people!" and it really freaked me out!

When we reached the airport, we looked at the time and found the gate where Em would be coming through and went there to wait. There was still ten minutes left and everyone got bored.

"Oh look, a coffee shop!" Hikaru said pointing to a place that looked like Starbuck's.

"Do they serve instant coffee there, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"You can buy some and make it yourselves… I think they have hot water for you if you chose to drink it immediately," she answered.

"Let's go get some then!" the twins said grabbing Haruhi and dragging her away.

"Hey! We're here to greet Em, not drink coffee!" I yelled after them but it was too late. Plus, the other members decided to wander off too.

"Wanna go with them?" BB whispered "We have plenty of time. The others went to a gift shop, so we would look really weird standing by ourselves…"

"Well…"I said closing my eyes to think and then snapping them open "Okay! I want some of those tea cookies anyways!"

We scurried into the coffee shop, bought the things we wanted and sat down with Haruhi and the twins.

"You two followed us?" the twins asked as we sat down.

"I wanted an iced cappuccino," BB said taking a slurp of her drink.

"The tea cookies they serve here are very addictive," I said thinking why am I following them? Neither of the Hitachiins are interested in me.

"We figured that you would go to the gift shop or clothing stores," Hikaru said leaning back in his chair.

"Isn't that what girls are interested in? Clothes, make-up, and guys?" Kaoru asked swirling the coffee straw in his cup.

"I'll wear make-up when I need to," I said and they asked what that meant "It's not like I want to wear make-up all the time."

"We're going to have to wear make-up because we're hostesses right?" BB asked even though she wears make-up almost every day.

"Ask milord," the twins said and sighed. They looked bored.

"Hey, Haruhi. Do you think that I should change my look once in awhile? Like wear glasses one day then wear my hair in braids or something like that?" I asked after I was done with the small tea cookie. "Then I might attract more customers."

"You can do what ever you want but, why ask me?" she said "Shouldn't you ask a boy, like these two?"

"I say it doesn't matter anyway," Hikaru said rudely "Milord makes us dress up in ridiculous costumes every once in awhile."

"Plus you already got a customer today just by being kind to that lonely guy," Kaoru said "I mean Haruhi is the all natural type but you can be the female equivalent of that."

"But, Haruhi is a girl…" BB said.

"I'm thinking of following Haruhi's advice and do what ever I want whenever I feel like it!" I said quickly "The reason I asked Haruhi is that I knew she would give me a good second opinion…but I got three instead…"

"Hey I didn't!" BB said looking mad.

"Okay. What should I do, BB?"

"I second Haruhi!" she said beaming.

"Well that was a waist of breath. But thanks," I said thinking about what I should do tomorrow. Then I looked at the clock on the wall.

"Ack! It's time!" I shrieked "Time to go! Em will be waiting! Um-Hikaru and Kaoru, can you get everyone else?"

"Yes ma'am!" they shouted and bolted out the door. Meanwhile BB, Haruhi, and I ran towards the gate.

We got there panting and sweating but Em wasn't there yet. Then the other members of the Host Club came and she stepped out of the tunnel and waved at us. She calmly walked over then stopped.

"Who are these handsome guys?" she whispered to me and BB. We could tell she was excited.

"A-hem! Em, meet the Host Club!" BB said then pointed each member out to her.

"Wow! You brought the whole Host Club to meet me? I don't even know what a Host Club is but you didn't have to drag them here!" she said.

"Actually," Tamaki said kissing her hand gently "It was a common interest from all of us to meet such a talked about woman."

"Huh?" Em blushed "Talked about? What was said about me!"

"We just mentioned you and they eavesdropped…" I said. "Should we get going?"

"But we just got here! And we had to run!" Tamaki yelled.

"Well…I figured that it would be a good idea to get to the apartments before night fell and Em has a lot of baggage…" I said "I just thought that you guys would help since you came even though we didn't want you to. Plus it is getting dark out…"

At first it looked as if Tamaki didn't know how to respond to my comment but then he suddenly snapped back to life.

"Alright everyone! We are to assist the girls in carrying their baggage! For that is what gentlemen do!" Tamaki said while the others nodded. I didn't think they all agreed but what else could they do? He was their leader and they were bored.

We went to the baggage claim and got all of Em's luggage. We then went out side for a 'special cargo' as she called it. There was a crate with a little black puppy inside.

"Dakota!" BB shouted "Yay! My puppy!" she went to the crate and got the dog out.

"You didn't say you had a dog!" Tamaki said.

"Yeah…is that bad?" BB asked as Dakota licked her face.

"No! I have a dog! Maybe they can be best friends!" Tamaki said and let Dakota sniff his hand. She put her paw in his hand and everyone could tell that Tamaki was ecstatic.

"Well shall we get going then," Kyoya sounded annoyed. I had the feeling the reason was that he had to rearrange the car rides home, again.

If I thought that I received enough stares on the train, I was dead wrong. We had our school uniforms still on, we were walking a dog, each carrying some luggage of Em's, and there would be loud and attention drawing comments on someone's feet hurting from the amount of walking. At least no one came up to talk to us.

None the less, we reached the apartments safely and I allowed Em to stay with BB and I. I just hoped they would allow dogs.

"Lee-chan, can we see your apartment while we wait for our cars?" Hunny asked gazing at me "And you can show Lammy to Bun-bun!"

"Well…" I said looking over at Em and BB who nodded "Why not?"

I unlocked the door and stepped inside. The others followed.

"Wow! It's bigger than Haruhi's!" the twins said together.

"How did you manage that?" Haruhi was curious enough to ask "You'd have to pay a little more wouldn't you?"

"We talked about staying together when we came to Japan," said Em "But forgot about it when BB and Lee got into the 'fight'. In any case, we called for a three person apartment and this is what we got."

"When should I ask the manager about Kota Bear?" BB asked using her pet name for her pet.

"If you ask her right away, then she should be happy with your honesty," Em said with a sly grin "If she says no, maybe Tamaki could take her and that would give us an excuse to visit a rich person's house."

While Tamaki threw a fit about Em making a decision while the person in question didn't have time to decide to make one of their own, I slipped back into the bedroom and got Lammy out of the blankets.

"Psst! Hunny!" I whispered "Lammy's a bit shy around a lot of people so could you come here?"

Hunny skipped over and Mori followed. I placed Lammy in front of Bun-bun and made her dance.

"Lammy and I have been friends for as long as I could remember," the stuffed lamb looked like a baby sheep and could stand because of how it's legs were stuffed "She's helped me thru bad times and watched scary movies with me a lot."

"It's nice to have someone who will be there for you no matter what, huh?" said Hunny "For awhile, I abandoned Bun-bun because of my family. But then Tama-chan told me that it was okay to like cute things and Bun-bun was happy to be with me again!"

"I'm glad to hear that!" I smiled "But I will only bring Lammy to school when she asks to come because she is very, very shy, okay?"

Hunny nodded "I understand that you also want to keep Lammy a secret too!" he said and I blushed realizing that he could tell so easily. "You have to keep quiet about it too, Takashi!" Hunny said putting his finger to his lips and Mori nodded.

"All right! Let's go see if Em did any damage to Tamaki yet," I said as we walked back into the main part of the apartment. BB had already left and Tamaki was sulking in the corner.

"You know she's like you when you think about it," Kaoru was saying to Tamaki "Making other people's decisions and all."

"So does that mean she's the female equivalent to Milord?" Hikaru asked.

"No, she's smarter than him," Haruhi said as Tamaki burst into tears.

"What did you do to him?" I asked Em a little afraid to ask.

"I completely ignored him and told him to shut up in a not so nice manner," she smiled "Apparently rich guys don't like to hear foul language directed at them."

"Foul mouthed evil lady!" Tamaki sniffed "Mom! Hold me!" he tried to get Kyoya to hug him but Kyoya stepped aside as Tamaki came running over.

"Oh dear…you better say sorry or else you won't be able to survive if his fan's find out how you hurt their favorite host," I said.

"Really? Okay, wouldn't want to encounter anyone's wrath on my first day," Em said and walked over to the guy who was sprawled on the floor in a deep depression. "Look I didn't mean to swear. You were getting on my nerves and I'm really tired from my flight. So, I'm sorry."

"Is that all?" Tamaki asked looking like a lost child "You mean you're not going to say I'm right?

"Not really. But, that should be a good thing to play around with even though no one listens to you. Also the 'I'm always right!' motto is so cliché anyway!" Em laughed and Tamaki just stared at her.

There was a honk outside.

"Look's like it's time to go," Kyoya said. "I'm having everyone get a ride in my cars to save trouble."

Tamaki got up and brushed himself off "I'm not sure if your apology was acceptable or not but you seem like an interesting character. Will you be joining the hostess club?"

"Are my friend's in it?" Em asked.

"They started the whole idea of it…" Tamaki blinked "Didn't they tell you?"

"We didn't have time actually," I sighed "Too much going on at once."

"Well, being president, I grant you the right to being a hostess!" Tamaki said and kissed her hand "Welcome to the club."

The Host Club all got into the cars quickly because they were all getting hungry and the cars were waiting.

"Dakota's allowed to stay!" BB cheered as she returned "The landlady thought that she was too cute!"

"Great!" Em and I said together.

We got ready for bed without supper because we were too tired. But, Em told us one thing before we went to sleep.

"I think I like Tamaki."

_So...how about the twist ending huh? Next time, our girls all meet Nekozawa! That should be fun Is it Beelzenef or Berenzoff(the names differ from the manga and anime...I have no idea why)?_


	5. Role Play Dance Party!

_Here you go everyone! More Ouran Hostess fun comin' at ya'!! the small demon loves you all so much that she stayed up until 11:30 for this! Enjoy _

* * *

"Hikaru, I think milord was planning on an Egyptian themed thing today," Kaoru sighed "You know what that means…"

"Too many customers," Hikaru slumped over.

"Isn't that a good thing?" BB asked tapping Hikaru's shoulder.

We were in homeroom before class. The twins were bored to tears it seemed. I was just trying to figure out what Haruhi's cell phone message from Tamaki had to do with Egypt. It had said "Haruhi! It's dress up time! Ask the girls who wants 2 be the Queen!"

"Do you think it's right having Em be the queen?" Haruhi asked us when Em had left for her homeroom.

"Yes!" BB and I chorused mostly because we respected, feared, and admired Em's ability to be in charge.

But, back in homeroom, I had my doubts. The other roles were as followed.

Tamaki pharaoh, Hunnyslave driver, Morioutside slave, Kyoyascribe, Haruhipharaoh's son, Hitachiinspharaoh's man servants, BB and I Em's hand maids.

"Of course milord will want us to be his slaves," Kaoru said "We have been laughing at his foolishness too much."

"But it wasn't really our fault that BB and LeeAnne are so funny…" Hikaru was sulking like a spoiled brat.

"Maybe if you two behaved more, he wouldn't suspect you of anything," Haruhi put in and the bell rang.

Classes flew by and before we knew it we were in the Host Club once again. But, the club room had changed overnight! It looked almost as if we had entered an Egyptian palace of long ago. And that wasn't the only thing that was changed.

"Oh good! My faithful and lovely daughters are here!" Tamaki came over looking for all the world like a pharaoh, head dress and fake beard thing! "Time for you to get your outfits on."

"Ha ha! Dress up!" BB cheered as I glanced around the room.

I grabbed the cream colored dress with gold decorations and ran to the curtains marked 'changing area'. I sat down and pretended to be examining the outfit as BB stepped in.

"What's wrong, speeding bullet?" she began changing immediately.

"Guys….shirts…..off…" I muttered.

"OHHH! Did you see the twins!" she squealed "H-O-T!"

"Shhh! Not so loud!" I hushed her.

"C'mon! We're hostesses, remember! Don't be so ridiculously shy, LeeAnne!" BB grabbed my shoulders and shook me as I was placing the rope belt around my waist.

"Do you have eye liner?" I asked her.

"Duh!" was her sarcastic reply as we noticed a mirror outside the curtains and put the dark makeup around our eyes before putting on the gold headbands. (slaves could have a little bit of gold.)

"Hmmm, Kaoru…we could have some secrets to tell about these little slave girls," Hikaru's voice sounded sly.

"I wonder if we should report this to the king…their beauty does seem to be a little bit of a crime," Kaoru said as we turned around.

"What about you two?!" I decided to take up the joke "Do you really think that the king would approve of your bare skin? Especially with what happened last night when you two were thrown in the prison!"

At first the twins and BB looked at me with surprise but then broke into laughter.

"So there is a little bit of sharpness in you, LeeAnne!" Kaoru rubbed his knuckles against my head.

"Stop! Your messing up my hair!" I whined.

"We have to use that for hosting today," Hikaru whipped a tear from his eye from laughing too much.

"C'mere guys! We're about to start!" Em appeared before us with ravishing jewels and an exotic looking outfit.

It was half way through the hosting session when Em decided to act as queenly as Tamaki was acting kingly and ordered us to dance.

"What?! I mean, my queen, shouldn't we continue to serve the guests?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"No, you must dance! All indoor slaves must dance!" she ordered as Tamaki looked flabbergasted.

"C-can we do that Kyoya?" Tamaki asked "There's no instruments here and they don't know how-!"

"I have a collection of music on my lab top, Tamaki," Kyoya said and clicked speakers into the lap top "As for the dancing, they'll have to be on their own."

"Girls first!" the twins pushed me and BB out in the middle of the room.

The music began to play and BB began to act like a belly dancer. I stood frozen knowing that I couldn't be blushing harder. But then BB tugged a sash around my waist before grabbing my wrists so that we could spin. After that, I began to loosen up and imitate BB's movements.

Hikaru and Kaoru jumped in with fake swords to swing around in the crazy dance. People were cheering and screaming because of the excitement. Soon enough, the whole room was filled with dancing.

Somewhere in the mix, I almost fell because someone tripped on the dress I had on. But, Kaoru appeared out of nowhere stop me from hitting the ground. It surprised me so much that I had to sit out as Em fanned me with one of the elephant ear leaves.

"This is fun!" she giggled "Tamaki is only a leader at the beginning and lets his rule go lax as the club gets going. We needed something interesting so I asked for it. Sorry for putting you on the spot though, dear." she gave me a small hug.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad that tomorrow's Saturday and there will be a day off from all of this!" I laid back on one of the giant pillows and was surrounded by both girls and guys.

"Tell us, LeeAnne! Is that how all American's dance like?" someone squealed.

"No, we just dance in all sorts of ways is all. We normally try to go with the beat of the music as much as possible," I answered.

"Cool!" "Amazing!" "I wonder if this type of dancing will be at the next party!"

These were all the comments made by the guests as they left for the day.

After we had changed back into our uniforms, we were met with another surprise that probably even shocked all the original Host Club members.

"You three all passed my test," Kyoya said as he put away his lap top "The Hostess website is set up with links in the Host website. You are our star hostesses with flare. I welcome you all as members.

Our excitement could not be held in. We cheered and partied when we got home.

"I saw you and that Hikaru Hitachiin dancin' in the middle, BB," Em said as we were getting ready for bed.

"What about LeeAnne! She got saved by Kaoru," BB had a sly look on her face "Maybe we should plan a double date…?"

"NO! I do not think I'm ready for dating yet!" I yelled "Kaoru was probably just bored because his brother wasn't around to help him with tricks."

"Or he was hoping to dance with you," Em said sitting down with a bag of chips "The look he had when you came to sit down was a look of longing."

"Don't tease me!" I blushed and turned out the lights "Go to bed already!" they continued to laugh as I ran into my room. I'll get them back tomorrow.

* * *

_Do you like? Should we start pressing relationships? Well, next chapter will be a cool down after all of the fast paced activities. So stay tuned!_


	6. Day off of Host Club? Yeah right!

_Hey everyone! This is getting entertaining trying to figure how to place people together! Hope you're enjoying it as much as I am!_

* * *

I woke up to a weird noise coming from outside our apartment. I got up quickly and went to the door. It was late morning and someone was knocking on the door and BB and Em were too zonked out to care. So, I cautiously opened the door.

"Hey! Good morning!" the twins chorused a greeting.

"Did we wake you?" Kaoru asked as Hikaru let himself inside "You're still in your night clothes…"

"Eeeep!" I ran to my room as quickly as I could and put on a t-shirt and jeans.

Meanwhile, my thoughts consisted of things like What the heck are they here for? It's not a school day, and it seems they've been up for a far longer time than I was!

I came back out to see that Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to stifle back laughter because he had seen BB and Em on the couch.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, why are you here!?" I whispered sharply.

"Milord and everyone else is at Haruhi's on one of milords 'commoner field trips'" Kaoru answered as Hikaru stepped outside to let his laughter out. Even Kaoru couldn't help but giggle at the site.

BB was slumped over and drooling as Em was sprawled across the rest of the couch with her feet in BB's lap.

I grabbed Kaoru's arm and dragged him outside before closing the door.

"But why come over to our apartment?" I demanded.

Hikaru had stopped laughing and ruffled my bed head.

"To play with our new dolls of course," was the simultaneous answer.

I blushed and backed into the door. The bump must have finally woken the sleeping beauties because I suddenly fell backwards.

"Ummm…Lee, you're on the ground in front of rich guys…" Em said looking down at me "Might wanna get up, dear."

"Hi Hikaru!" BB waved from inside "I have something I want to ask you!"

"No she doesn't! I sprang up and slammed the door.

Emily wasn't too happy that I did that and tried to pull it open. I leaned back to keep it closed. Then, the twins began to tickle me! I squealed and fell backwards as the door flung open. To my horror, I was on top of Kaoru.

I couldn't see his expression but he put his arm around my waist and chuckled deviously.

"Looks like we can't keep you on your feet," he said into my ear.

"P-please let me go, now!" I gulped.

"What's this? She's shy again?" Hikaru looked down at me "We'll have to do something about that, right Kaoru?"

"Yes. I got her arms, you get her legs," I felt Kaoru grab my wrists and bring them around my back as Hikaru grabbed my ankles.

"W-what are you doing?!" I screamed as they lifted me up and began carrying me away from the building.

"Hey! No kidnapping my friend, devils!" I heard Em yell.

But, before we even left the place, the twins stopped dead.

"What are you two doing to my daughter?!" I heard Tamaki's familiar voice.

"None of your business!" the twins replied.

"C'mon guys, put her down," I heard Haruhi say "You're scaring her."

I was gently placed on the cement as Em and BB came running over.

"Out of curiosity, what were you planning to do with Miss Fisher," Kyoya asked and for once I saw him with out a laptop or binder or clipboard!

"Just take her out for a make over," Kaoru said.

"Mom, would love new test subjects," Hikaru finished.

Obviously, Kyoya had power. The twins didn't even slow down when Tamaki asked about their 'plans' but when Kyoya inquired…it was like **say** or **die**. This power reminded me a lot of Em.

"You need to teach me how to do that," Em told the vice president. "It would be worthwhile to keep demons in line."

"You have to be a demon to control some," I heard Kyoya reply quietly to her and she giggled.

Then it hit me. Em hasn't made one advance towards Tamaki even though she said she liked him! Did she lie to us to hide the fact that she actually likes the Shadow King?! That's almost as scary!

"Well, with all that foolishness, I almost forgot why we came," Tamaki said extending a hand to help me up "I came to take my lovely daughters to an amusement park!"

"YAY!" BB yelled.

"Amusement park?" Haruhi asked "Who's paying?"

"The tickets are paid for but you'll have to get your own food," Kyoya said handing us a ticket each. "Unless you'd want it put on Haruhi's tab…?"

"That's mean, mother!" BB said putting her hands on her hips.

"Mother?" Em asked looking at Kyoya "But Kyoya's a guy."

"Just go with the flow," Kyoya scratched his head as everyone climbed into a limousine.

Everyone was excited, whether it was because of the fun rides or the chance to go to a place where even commoners have fun at.

Hunny skipped toward the carousal and Mori followed with long strides. Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's wrist and dragged her towards the food area and Em was trying to convince Kyoya to go on a slow relaxing ride.

"There's that Tunnel ride, the Sky Ride, or even the Ferris Wheel!" Em said pointing each out "Any of those should take away any stress that you've obtained at school."

"You seem keen to get rid of my stress," Kyoya pushed up the glasses on his face "Shouldn't you be worried about your own troubles?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't have any troubles. My school work is done in class, I have good friends, and I'm surrounded by men," Em laughed "Where are my troubles?"

I saw Kyoya glance at her quickly and started to walk away.

"Where're you going?!" Em ran after him.

"I'm making sure Tamaki doesn't make a fool out of himself…" Kyoya growled "His strange ideas get him into bad situations."

It took me a second to realize that BB and I were the only ones left behind and were watching the scene that had just taken place.

"Wow…"said BB "I bet Kyoya knows that she's trying to get close to him!"

"Ummm….were is Hikaru and Kaoru…?" I looked around and couldn't see them anywhere.

"Ah! I wanted to go on a roller coaster with them!" BB shouted.

"Well…maybe we'll see them from the Sky Ride!" I said and we began walking towards the line.

We had just reached the entrance of the ride when BB and I both shrieked. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back to see Kaoru behind me. I looked at BB and saw Hikaru

mirroring his brother.

"Scared you!" they chided.

"You gave me a heart attack!" I gasped.

"Oh, do you guys wanna ride with us?" BB was moving fast with this!

The twins looked at each other and nodded after a sly grin.

"Yeah. We'll play your game if you play ours?" Hikaru said.

"Game?" BB and I asked.

"We'll explain on the ride," Kaoru said ushering me forward to get on the moving seat.

I sat down not realizing that it was a two-seater ride! I was all alone with Kaoru! No BB to encourage me, no others to help me explain myself! I was already getting red.

"Are you sick?" Kaoru put his hand on my forehead.

"N-no!" I tried to skootch away from him as he grabbed my hand "Umm-so what was this 'game' Hikaru talked about?"

"You have to guess which one of us is which. We will be testing you all day. If you guess right, we'll be your slaves for a day. But, lose, and you'll be our slaves," he kissed my hand "Think you can handle that?"

"Ahh!" I snatched my hand away. This was all too much for me!

Kaoru began to snicker. He turned around and waved behind us. I looked to see BB giving me a thumbs-up sign.

"Do it, Lee!" she called.

"Looks like she agreed. That means you have accepted the challenge too," Kaoru turned back around.

"B-but-! I never said-!" I looked down at the ground feeling somewhat dizzy. "I didn't even say anything!"

"Calm down, now…" I felt an arm around me "This is only a game. Remember you're our new play things."

"Why are you telling me that?" I tried to hide my face.

"Because," he lifted my chin with a finger "I think you're cute when you're flustered. And it seems that you get flustered easily around me. It should be fun playing with you."

Another devilish grin, but this one made me give a small smile. I looked back at BB and Hikaru and saw him do the tap-the-other-shoulder-to-make-someone-look-the-wrong-way-joke to her. She was kicking her feat in a happy manner and gave him a noogie.

"Calmed down, did you?" Kaoru asked before leaning in closer to my head "What's this do to you?"

"I…I feel…" I started but couldn't finish because all I saw was white. I guess I must have fainted!

* * *

_Hehe...this maybe going to far with things but, hey, we need the story to move right? So let's see how LeeAnne and BB take on the Challenge of the "Which one is Hikaru GAAAAAAME!" -It's fun how they say it in the anime _


	7. Amusement

_ yeah... if this part is bad it's probably because I was on and off in writing it so... yeah... I'm thinking of doing a Halloween, Thanksgiving' and Christmas special for the next few chapters what do you think? oh just read first!_

* * *

I woke up when cold water was splashed on my face.

"Lee, are you all right?" I heard BB's voice.

"I'm hungry…"I muttered realizing that I didn't eat breakfast.

"C'mon, Hikaru! Let's go get some!" I heard BB say and then some hurried footsteps.

"That's right you did get up when we came and we didn't give you a chance to eat did we?" Kaoru asked me as I sat up. They had placed me on a bench by a restroom facility.

I shook my head and curled my legs up to myself to keep my stomach from growling.

There was an awkward silence between us as we waited for BB and Hikaru to return. I remembered the on the Sky Ride and got an idea.

"Kaoru…?" I mumbled.

"Hmm?" he looked at me with a strange smirk.

"If BB and I lose, how long are we slaves?"

"Forever." was the immediate reply that made my heart stop for a second.

"That doesn't seem fair. You two only get one day as our slaves," I muttered.

"Think of it this way, if we follow you around and do as you bid…our popularity as hosts will go down," he laughed "our 'brotherly love' will not be shown and our fans will get depressed."

"Then quit," I grumbled.

"You can't tell me what to do, my little doll…" he laughed as BB and his brother returned with some funnel cake with strawberry toppings.

"Here you go Lee," BB handed me the food as I sat up. I eagerly began eating it.

"Kaoru..!" Hikaru sounded annoyed at his twin "You'll have to leave her alone for awhile if they're going to play the game or not!"

"Excuse us while we go change," Kaoru grinned.

"You won't fool us!" BB clapped her hands together.

I was done with the funnel cake when they had returned. The grabbed my arms and dragged me away from BB.

"Which one are we," they whispered and snickered.

I stared at one, and then the other. Even if they looked the same, they're eyes are what gave them the way the most.

When I looked in Hikaru's he winked at me. When I looked in Kaoru's he turned away a little embarrassed. I quickly pointed out which was which.

"Wrong!" they chorused.

"Don't lie to me, or I'll tell Haruhi!" I said in a strained voice "You are my Kaoru because you didn't hold my gaze!"

Hikaru gave his brother a sideways glance and turned around to laugh his head off. Kaoru only stared horrified.

"I'll go get BB," I said and walked away. When I reached her she looked confused.

"That was fast…" she commented.

"It's all in the eyes. Get it right so that our pride will be kept in tact. Maybe they'll take us seriously that way," I sat down on the bench crossing my arms and legs.

"Lee-chan's getting in her tough mode," BB giggled and skipped over to the twins who had recovered just in time.

She came back laughing.

"Hikaru knew I was going to use your trick but I knew it was him 'cause Kaoru stared unblinkingly in my eyes," she said "We win round one!"

"Hey, losers!" I called to them "Wanna race to the fastest roller coaster?!"

"You're On!" they called back and the race began.

We were neck-n-neck and then BB jumped on Hikaru's back. Kaoru and I smiled at each other as we sped up. He was fast, but I kept up and then…

"Tie!" I cute voice shouted as we reached the start of the line panting. I looked up and saw Hunny on Mori's shoulders.

"What..are…you…doing here…Hunny-sempai?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, isn't this ride a little scary for you?" Hikaru asked as he and BB caught up.

"Takashi? Is that true?" Hunny's eyes weld up.

"No Mitsukuni," Mori shook his head furiously at us. I took it that Mori wanted to have some fun. I was just surprised at how he wasn't so boring like usual.

"Don't worry, Hunny," BB said "It looks like it will go really fast. That sounds more fun than scary, to me."

"Yeah!" I said trying to help make Hunny happy again "It'll be so fast, that it will feel like your flying!"

"Really…?" he looked at Mori who nodded. Then he gave a joyful giggle "I'll be Super Hunny! And my sidekick Bun-bun boy!"

Soon we were on the ride. Hikaru sat by me to see if he could trick me into thinking he was Kaoru. Kaoru sat with BB. Mori sat with Hunny. We were all laughing as we went to see our picture after the ride.

"You look so funny!" Hikaru said as he pointed me out "Let's buy them a copy, Hikaru!"

"Yes! Good idea, Kaoru!" replied Kaoru.

BB and I looked at each other and grinned before grabbing our respective crush's arm.

"Can't fool us!" we chimed then pointed out who they really were.

"Wow…" Hunny said in approval "Only Haru-chan has been able to do that so far!"

"Um…Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai?" Kaoru asked sounding somewhat nervous "Can you keep this a secret from the other Club members…?"

"Why?" Hunny blinked.

"We're testing them and it would be harder for them to know their results if everyone else is watching them," Hikaru told him trying to push BB away as she tried to kiss his cheek.

Hunny thought for a moment and then bowed.

"Your secret is safe with me, Hika-chan and Kao-chan!" he straightened up then jumped on Mori's back "Let's go get some cotton candy, Takashi!"

The rest of the day was spent on other random rides on which the twins would switch to test us again. Again and again BB and I would guess right and we were winning! When night fell, we got on the Farris-wheel. BB and I were trying to figure out what we were going to do with the twins as our slaves. Hikaru and Kaoru had their arms folded across their chests looking out the window closest to them.

"You do know that this test will continue after today, right?" Hikaru snapped after we had said something about putting them in maid dresses.

"What?!" BB and I whined.

"We'll test you in school for a month," Kaoru said sitting forward "And don't get offended if we insist you're wrong during the hosting hours."

"Fine! You're on!" BB was pumped.

I felt tired. It wasn't until I felt myself moving in a different direction than the swaying motion of the Farris-wheel that I realized that I fell asleep. I was being carried by Kaoru. I almost fell when I struggled against his hold.

"Calm down!" he shouted "Relax and I'll put you down."

I did as I was told and then yawned as I stretched. BB and Hikaru were walking up ahead of us. It took me a moment to see the other members of the club up there too.

"Oh no! Does everyone know about the thing now?!" I asked Kaoru in a whisper because it seemed everyone was trying to ignore the fact that the twins weren't being their normal selves.

"Only Hunny-sempai knows but with the others it's kind of hard to keep secrets from," Kaoru sighed "Like Haruhi has this whole intuition thing where I swear she can read our minds. Kyoya can figure out on his own snooping, and Milord is dense enough to probably think of it as an act for sibling bonding I guess."

"Oh…" I said feeling a little embarrassed. Em would surely know what was going on.

I looked ahead to see how she and Kyoya were doing. Em was actually talking to Haruhi and Haruhi seemed to be enjoying the female company. Tamaki was watching the two while holding on to Kyoya's sleeve. Kyoya was on his cell talking to someone who seemed to annoy him more than Tamaki.

"Who's Kyoya talking to?" I asked Kaoru who had his hands in his pockets and trying to avoid my gaze.

"I think his sister…" he paused to listen to the conversation for a bit "yup, he's saying things like 'Can't we discuss this later?' and 'Please, I have other things to worry about than father!' He seems doubly irritated with Tamaki being all gooey about Haruhi's girl time."

"I didn't know Kyoya had a sister," I said.

"He doesn't talk about stuff like that," Kaoru said "Hikaru and I hacked the school's computer to get information on him when we first heard of the Host Club."

"Kaoru…Can I tell Haruhi about our deal?" I asked feeling the urge to gush about everything that happened today.

Kaoru stiffened and looked at me in a strange way, then shrugged smiling.

"Hikaru might not like it that someone else knows, but is should be alright since its Haruhi," he laughed.

The Host Club guys left in their limos when we reached our apartments. We asked Haruhi's dad if she could spend the night with us and he obliged. He also seemed happy to see Haruhi with girls for friends…?

BB and I told Haruhi everything we could remember from the day. She laughed as we told her about the game and said that was somewhat uncharacteristic of them.

"They really agreed to be your slaves if you win?" Haruhi asked when she regained her composer.

"Actually they set those terms," I said before BB could make something up.

Meanwhile Em just listened and waited for us to finish and for us to look at her and return.

"So…" BB grinned "How were you and Kyoya?"

"He was a perfect gentlemen," Em tried to keep a straight face but it broke "Okay, okay I give! So we totally made fun of Tamaki all day!!!"

"Tamaki-sempai was really upset at that last one though, Em-sempai," Haruhi sighed "I thought he wouldn't get off me when you said that."

"Sorry but it made Kyoya laugh," Em giggled the continued to share her day with us.

We all went to sleep happy but all with nagging issues in the back of our heads.

* * *

_Okay...so how's everybody been? people want me to update more...and I'm tryin' my lovelies!!! just gotta get damn school outta the way see ya in the next installment!_


	8. Boo hoo!

_I feel horrible! All you nice people who've been reading my story keep wanting more and I take so long to come up with thing!! I love you all for sticking with me and thanks for all your wonderful comments! (they actually remind me to get writing sometimes .)_

* * *

BB and I came to school and sat down at our desks to find an interesting surprise

BB and I came to school and sat down at our desks to find an interesting surprise. On each of our desks was a note that read "Come to the basement during lunch."

We knew something was up because the Hitachiins chose to ignore us all morning long.

"BB…what is today's date?" I asked her coming to a sudden realization.

"October 1st, why?" she looked at me and saw the horror on my face as I turned to face the twins.

"They left the notes!" I said in a strangled whisper.

"Shhh! We can't let them know that we know!" BB forced my face forward "Stop looking at them!"

So, BB and I sat paranoid at the lunch table while the Hitachiins stared at us…waiting for us to leave.

"What's wrong with you two?" Haruhi looked at us curiously when we both jumped at her voice.

"Would you come with us to the basement as soon as you're done?" BB asked.

"Sure….but why?" Haruhi glanced at the twins who shrugged simultaneously.

"We'll tell you on the way," I said as we got up throw our trash away.

"Are you coming, too?" Haruhi asked the twins as they got up also.

"They seem to be conspiring against us," Hikaru said "They keep whispering and looking at us."

"You'd think that they were planning to scare us," Kaoru agreed and they laughed evilly.

"Cut it out you two, like anyone could top your stunt last Halloween," Haruhi said.

They both laughed harder as we stepped into the darkness.

There seemed to be a floating candelabra coming down a corridor. I grabbed BB's wrist and whimpered. Then came this spooky music from a cloaked figure by the old piano. BB was shaking like a leaf and peering around anxiously into the darkness.

"H-Haruhi? Hikaru? K-Kaour?" I whispered.

"MMPH!" Haruhi's voice sounded muffled.

"What the…..?" BB started when the candelabra went out.

Suddenly, I felt two hands grab my waist and pick me up into the air. I screamed and heard BB do the same. Then, the hands began to tickle me as I heard the twins laughing.

"Let go of me--HAHAHA!!" I yelled flailing to be free.

The lights turned on and I saw Kaoru over me with a devilish grin. The Black Magic Club was also there.

"Jerk!" I kicked Kaoru's stomach and he fell backwards. I looked over at BB who was blushing as Hikaru picked her off the ground.

"You didn't have to be so rough, guys…" Haruhi was brushing the dirt off her uniform.

"Hitachiin Twins," the president of the Black Magic Club addressed them "It is my pleasure to honor you with the title of the School's Best Pranksters."

"Awww, we couldn't have done it without you, Nekozawa-sempai!" Kaoru said.

"Yeah, thanks for lending us your Club room," Hikaru put in.

The basement door slammed open and there stood Tamaki, panting like he ran a marathon.

"Haruhi! I heard you were kidnapped by the Black Magic Club and put to work as their minion!" he ran over to hug her.

"Did you decide to start rumors too, Hikaru?" Haruhi glared at him and he flinched.

"I guess rumors do get messed up when their passed," Kaoru laughed "The original message was that demons had taken Haruhi to be their minion."

"We are looked on by others like we are demons," Nekozawa gave a creepy laugh and Tamaki shuddered finally realizing where he was.

"Run, Haruhi! They'll do voodoo on us!!" he grabbed her hand and was gone in a blink of an eye.

"….Let's get to the club room," I said feeling awkward.

"You two looked so scared!" Hikaru laughed.

"Yup! It was probably because of the note you left on our desks this morning!" BB laughed too. I was too embarrassed to think it was funny yet.

"It was a joke, Lee, calm down," Kaoru rustled my hair.

I grunted and quickened my pace as we left the basement then going at a full run when we reached an open hallway.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked when I slammed the door behind me.

"Why did they have to do that?!" I screamed.

"Who?" Hunny asked.

"The twins!" I stomped my foot "They scared BB and me just for the fun of it!"

"They always pick on people," Haruhi said "especially during Halloween…"

"B-but…I didn't like that!" I felt my face get red as I got upset.

"Calm down," Kyoya said "Will you look to see what kind of costume you want for the Halloween party that we'll hold for our guest?"

"Costume…?" I looked at the book he was holding. It had a lot of tight fitting outfits in it.

Let's see…I want something with ears and a tail so…oh here we go! Animal costumes! I thought looking through the book.

There were a multitude of cat-girl costumes and a few dog-boy costumes that included collars. I saw a cute bunny out fit for Hunny, but decided not to say anything about it.

Finally, I saw something that I liked. It was a priestess fox-girl outfit. I looked up to see where Kyoya went to tell him.

"ACK!" I yelled and fell backwards in my chair. Kaoru was watching me with his face really close to mine. It surprised me.

"You sure are jumpy today…" he said and tried to hide a laugh.

"It's your fault if I am!" I jumped up "Where's Kyoya?"

"I'm over here," he replied "Did you make your decision?"

"Yup, I wanna be this!" I smiled pointing at the picture.

"Fine, now let BB look at it," he said and returned to his work on the computer.

I looked around to see her playing catch with a small ball.

"Hey, BB! Pick a costume!" I said giving her the book.

"Okay…but you might wanna talk to Kaoru," she said pointing at him "He looks kind of depressed."

"If he's depressed because I won't talk to him, then he shouldn't have scared me!" I crossed my arms.

"Give him a break…he and Hikaru were bored and that's how they keep from being bored," BB giggled "A little childish, yes, but please try to understand them."

I looked over to the twins who were now trying to get Haruhi to put on a maids outfit. Tamaki was fretting all over the place and Haruhi just complained about trying to study.

I sighed and walked over to the window "Kaoru, can you come here for a second?"

Hikaru walked over and tried to act like Kaoru as he asked what was wrong.

"I want Kaoru, not you," I glared "You can go help BB pick out her costume."

He flinched at my expression but shrugged and went over to BB. Kaoru then walked over. Everyone was watching so I pointed to something outside.

"A bird?" he asked following the direction of my finger.

"Y-yeah sure…." I blushed as he stepped closer to get a better look. "I wanted to tell you something…"

"Go ahead, nobody's watching now," he said "I'm sorry for scaring you earlier by the way."

"You are?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah…I didn't think you'd get so upset though," he laughed "You did look cute when you were both scared and mad. But then again, you're always cute."

"Don't say things like that without meaning!" I scolded "But I do accept your apology."

"You do? That's great!" he laughed tapping on the window "Thanks! Now I can pick out my costume without any worry."

He ran over to where BB and Hikaru were. I hid my face by looking out the window again. I can't stay mad at him! My heart pounded fiercely as I remembered the relief he had on his face.

"Okay, everyone!! We'll talk about the Party after we're done with our service to our school!" Tamaki announced to everyone "Quick into positions everyone!"

I sighed and walked over to the welcoming area.

* * *

_What should everyone else be dressed as for the costume party? If you have ideas, tell me in a comment please 3_


End file.
